Diary of Early Alliance Member 23 Jobin Mothma
by Mollisk
Summary: The son of Mon Mothma watches his mother try to resurrect democracy, and learns secrets that Chief Cal Omas wants to keep under wraps forty years afterward. Mothma, Bail, OC's


Title: Diary of Early Alliance Member #23 - Jobin Mothma

Author:April--Seven

Characters: Jobin Mothma-Armell, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, OC's

Time Frame: a few days before ROTS and eventually through ESB (hopefully)

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Summary: The son of Mon Mothma watches his mother try to resurrect democracy, and learns secrets that Chief Cal Omas wants to keep under wraps forty years afterward.

Notes: I wrote this for the Dear Diary 2007 Challenge on tfn's JC boards. I actually sort of bent the rules of the challenge. It was said that it should be an OC but this isn't exactly an OC. He is actually a character on I found on the Wookieepedia. I have not actually read anyone's interpretation, so I basically used what little I know about him and created a personality.

THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN ARCHIVED BY THE GALATIC ALLIANCE HISTORICAL DEPARTMENT. SOME ENTRIES ARE AUTHORIZED.

Dear Diary,

Today I have decided to start a diary with the firm purpose of organizing my thoughts and being more in touch with my feelings. That sounds weird doesn't it? I suppose this journal keeping stuff gets some getting used too. I probably sound like an idiot – I mean I'm talking to myself. So umm… Okay. Why don't I start out properly. I'm Jobin Mothma-Armell. I live in the city of Hanna on the world of Chandrila.

I suppose I should now tell you my life story in short. My grandmother, Tanis Mothma, was once the governor of Chandrila and my grandfather, Adolph Mothma, was an arbiter-general in the Republic Military. My mother is their only child. My father was born in a small village to no sort of prominence. He is now self-made businessman who started ChandrilTech. They married when Mother was only eighteen and my father was well - at least twenty-five years older. I was born about a year later. When I was two years old, Mom was elected to represent the Bormea Sector in the Galactic Senate on Coruscant. Many were surprised that she would take a position so far away if she had a young child but I am told by my maid, Nellie, that she is just that kind of woman – fierce, independent, and dedicated to keeping sanity in democracy. I don't feel abandoned by her at all, we write to each other every week and often talk over the holo. She always comes back after breaks in the Senate. Ultimately, I have come to enjoy the time I have with her rather than missing her and begging her to be home more.

I suppose that's more of my parents have done, but I'm only ten and a half after all. I now go The Hanna School for Young Men in the downtown area of the city. There I am drawn to the more intellectual group. I have no interest in sports, mostly because I am too gawky and awkward to play them myself. I enjoy reading books of myths and fairy tales. Currently, a book of Alderaanian fairy tales has occupied my time. Viceroy/ Senator Bail Organa gave it to me. I have never met him, but he is a good friend of my mother's, and apparently among diplomats it is considered to be polite to give their allies' close family presents for special occasions.

Today news broke that a great space battle was going on above Coruscant. I confess that was positively antsy during school to find out the details – especially when I found out that The Negotiator and The Hero With No Fear (both capitalized because of their awesomeness) might be involved. This might have made my teachers think that I was concerned for my mother, which is not the case seeing as she is safe on the ground – arguing with the bureaucrats no doubt. Many of my teachers pulled me aside and gave me their assurances that my mother was safe. I cheerfully agreed with them but I tired of it and few seemed to believe me. This lead to a noticeable dip in homework and a lack of talk about the incident.

Anyway, when I got home, I realized my mother was in more danger than I thought. Apparently, the attack had coincided perfectly with the State of the Republic Address, which I know she was attending. Even more frightening, there is small battle going on around 500 Republica, where Mother and many of her friends in the Senate live. I doubt she is involved in the firefight, but despite myself I can't help but worry

Dad called a few minutes ago. His speech to me was completely unlike my teachers. In so many words he told me to be prepared for Mom's imminent death, and remember she spent her last days in the pursuit of justice. What? I don't think the situation is _that_ dangerous; it's highly unlikely she's going to die. He has the tendency to pessimistic. With him, it's always going to rain, the Clone Wars will go on for decades, and the galaxy is just going to collapse on itself any day now.

Well, worrying won't do me any good regardless of the outcome. This diary has proved to be a good distraction for the past several minutes. I don't think that is helping me be more in touch with my feelings, but apparently it is not common for boys to be in touch with their inner feelings, so I suppose I'm okay.

Next time I write I hope it will be with happier news, but until then…


End file.
